


Off to A Good Morning

by OwlLover21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memories, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover21/pseuds/OwlLover21
Summary: Ushijima goes off on his morning runs and mediates on his day. His headphones softly playing rain noises to add even a great sense of calm in his mind. But one red-headed intrusive thought was his boyfriend kept filling his mind.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Off to A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this show and the first for a couple like this. I think that Ushi is a super observant boyfriend who literally thinks everything over and reflects on his goofball of a boyfriend all the time. This was actually fun to write and I hope that yall think that I did this pair justice.
> 
> Let me know in the comments!

Ushijima could feel his heart racing in his chest as his feet slammed against the pavement. The soft rain pattering in his headphones. It was 5 am on a Saturday. Ushijima would jog for two to three miles every Saturday to start off his weekend. At times he would go over math formulas he needed to memories for an upcoming exam or volleyball patterns for a game the following week. But this morning it was a completely different morning. 

A loud yet comforting call of Tendou's voice shouting "WAKA WAKA!" first thing in the morning while running to hug him. 

At first, it was a lot to handle first thing in the morning, but after the third day of high school, it was Ushijima's favorite words to hear in the morning. 

The mental images change from the first shouting in the morning to running next to Tendou in practice, slowing down his pace to keep up with his boyfriend. He listened to Tendou's rambling on the latest chapter of the manga he was absorbed in. Before his mind jumped to the next thing, he chuckled at the title of the manga "I'm Dating My Boss's Twin Brother." It always made his practice runs go by faster when Tendou would ramble about music or manga. Even if he didn't add much input in the topics, just listening to his excited ball of energy boyfriend happily rant and rave about his interest. 

But swiftly his mind shifted back in time to when he first confessed his feelings for Tendou and his yet again loud laughter with him saying "Dude I thought we were already dating!" as he threw himself at his tree of a boyfriend to give him a big kiss. 

After that confession, they went bowling for the first time and it was surprisingly a lot of fun. Tendou got an impossible strike and seeing his joy brought a warming sensation to Ushijima's stomach. 

And that same sensation reheated his belly every time Tendou would hold his hand or kiss his cheek, and even hug him from behind. In return, Ushijima would possessively place his hands on Tendou body when he caught other people looking far too long at him. Even chuckle internally when he had to bend down slightly to kiss him. 

Now Ushijima knew that he was not an ugly person and was annoyed at how many people would look at him. Tendou would fully sit in his lap, yes in a straddling motion, during lunch and yes even bark at girls who stared too long. And no matter how many times he told Tendou that he cant bark at people, it would still make him happy that he was wanted by his boyfriend. 

But putting aside the moments of possessiveness and chaotic energy, they were moments of calm. When they had study dates at either of their houses, Tendou would put his foot in Ushijma's lap while he focused on his English notes. They would shift positions and Ushijma would lay against his wall with on hand in his notes and the other ghosting over his inner thigh. 

Tendou was like a puppy in away. At times boiling over with so much energy he was running around making friends left and right, and taking on the world. But at other times he just wanted to sit with his manga, enjoying the breeze with a good cup of tea listening to music in the background. And at times that's how Ushijima would find his boyfriend when he came home from his weekend job, wearing one of his hoodies curled up next to Ushijima's pillow reading away at his manga. Those were the times that Ushijima silently wished he could have for the rest of his life. 

It wasn't until the audio of his soundtrack stop did Ushijima stop running. Taking off his headphone he looked at his surrounding did he realize that he was in Tendou's neighborhood which wasn't too far from his house. Not only was he in his boyfriend's neighborhood, but right in front of Tendou's favorite bakery. Chuckling to himself he went inside to grab their usual, a blueberry croissant for Tendou and a pecan muffin for himself. After he paid, he put his phone in his pocket, leaving his headphone around his neck, and jogged two blocks to Tendou's house. When he arrived at the gate, he pulled out his phone to call Tendou, thinking he should be up by now. He let himself in the gate and waited at Tendou's window, having to look up to when the phone was answered. 

_"Gooooooooooooooood morning Ushi Pie!"_ Tendou chirped loudly. 

"Good morning Satori. Are you home?"

_"Yupperiny! I was just thinking of calling you."_

"Look outside your window." 

Tendou jumped out of bed and went to his window, first to the right toward his back yard then left toward the front of the house.

"USHI PIE!" Tendou shouted while giving him a cheery wave. "You came to see me!"

Ushijima nodded while holding up the bag of treats.

"And you brought breakfast! Come inside silly! Let me put on pants!" 

Tendou slammed the window shut and scrambled to find sweat pants as Ushijima chuckled on his way to the front door. He couldn't find a better way to end his morning run. 


End file.
